Safe
|next = |season = 2 |number = 1 }} "Safe" is the first episode of the second season of The Expanse. Overall, it is the eleventh episode. It aired on February 1, 2017 on Syfy as part one of the show's two-hour season premiere. Synopsis Unlikely allies and the crew of the ''Rocinante'' led by uncover more about the conspiracy to release the Proto molecule on Eros station. Miller, Holden and the rest of the crew deal with the aftermath of their narrow escape from Eros; Martian Marine Gunnery Sergeant and her platoon witness the growing tension between Earth and Mars. Recap At a base on Mars, gunnery sergeant and her fellow Marines undergo training, before getting orders that they're about to be deployed. Bobbie takes one last look at the crater around her, then looks at a projection of what it will look like after 100 years of terraforming. Up on the Rocinante, and are still recovering from the radiation poisoning they got in the first-season finale. Holden is still having nightmares about the blue protomolecule, dreaming that it infects him and . Down on Earth, after speaking on television and placing the blame for the Donnager attack on , nearly gets killed in an explosion on a transport she was about to board but, she is delayed by a phone call. The Rocinante crew watch Dresden's video notes about the protomolecule. This it the first evidence of life from beyond the Sol system. They decide to place the protomolecule sample that they found on the Anubis onto a missile and, then, hide that missile in a debris field near a former asteroid mine, so they can get it back if needed. On Mars, Draper and her crew get their mission: to secure Phoebe Research Station, which had been reported by the Donnager as having been attacked. Draper is loudly hoping for payback against Earth, but her commanding officer, Lieutenant , cautions her about the grave danger of a war between Mars and Earth. On the Rocinante, Miller, finally sprung from sick bay, runs into in the kitchen, and Amos thinks they ought to work out their conflicts sooner rather than later, specifically, the issue with how Amos shot and killed Miller's pal . Amos explains his good reasons but, Miller isn't convinced, remains wrathful and punches the ship's engineer. Amos retaliates and nearly kills Miller before Naomi shows up and to intercede. At the UN meeting, strongly pushes to have Earth ships head off the Martian vessels that are currently mobilizing (like Draper's ship currently deployed to Phoebe). Errinwright had previously been secretly visiting with at the Mao estate. Mao warns Errinwright that if he still wants the weapon Mao has been developing, he had better eliminate any evidence at Phoebe Research Station. That means not letting the Martians get there first so as to discover any clues. This explains why Errinwright so vehemently pushes for a UNN intercept of the Martian naval ship en route to Phoebe and why he proliferated the false Martian war theory. At the meeting, dissenting voices say that de-escalation is the way to go, but when a silent Chrisjen is asked, she says she concurs with Errinwright. Convinced that she is being set up as a scapegoat by Errinwright, Chrisjen recruits an old friend of her son's, Cotyar, for her security detail and to be her spy inside the UN. As Naomi and Holden work outside the ship to prep the rocket that will shoot the protomolecule out into an abandoned asteroid field, they go off comms to have a heart-to-heart about how freaked out Holden seems by what they saw on Eros. Upon returning to the airlock, they help each other remove their spacesuits. While in a state of undress, their passion yields to sexual congress. In a later conversation with the rest of the crew which Holden expects to be uncomfortable, he "officially" declares their relationship but the crew already figured it out. His anxious concern over the others opinion resulted in only awkwardness and mirth. The ship that Draper and her crew are on fires their missiles (a surprise to the soldiers onboard), while back at the UN, Errinwright presses that the Earth ship, the Nathan Hale, should fire back at the Martians. Chrisjen speaks up, though, and says this sounds like saber-rattling, not an actual attack. It turns out that she's right; the Martians weren't firing on the Hale: the missiles strike and destroy Phoebe Research Station. Figuring that the Rocinante crew needs something good, has cooked them a proper lasagna dinner. One by one, they all show up and break bread and tell stories and enjoy themselves, including Amos and Miller, who seem for the time being to have put aside their mutual distrust. Sutton explains to Draper that they didn't fire on the Nathan Hale because the Hale had them massively outgunned. Draper wonders of the mission to avoid a war with Earth isn't a backwards way of thinking; she is clearly full of contempt for Earth and eager for war. Cast Main *Thomas Jane as *Steven Strait as *Cas Anvar as *Dominique Tipper as *Wes Chatham as *Frankie Adams as *Florence Faivre as *Shawn Doyle as *Shohreh Aghdashloo as Guest Starring *François Chau as *Hugh Dillon as MCRN *Byron Mann as UNN *Nick E. Tarabay as *Daniel Kash as *Kevin Hanchard as *Sarah Allen as MMC *Mpho Koaho as MMC *Dewshane Williams as MMC Co-starring *Adrian G. Griffiths as Nikhil *Alex Woods as Mesplede *Colin MacPherson as *Daniel Chaudhry as Tatted Belter *Etan Muskat as Aide *J. Adam Brown as Haggard Belter *Jonathan Whittaker as UN Secretary-General *Martin Roach as Notes * In the United States, this installment of the show was part of a two-episode broadcast premiere. When the broadcast was broken up into its constituent parts, apparently, some scenes were cut, such as Avasarala first meeting with the free-lance Intelligence Operative , in the season. The cut footage appears in the video clip on Syfy's YouTube channel labeled "THE EXPANSE Season 2 Premiere 'Spy for Hire' Syfy".Spy for HireFile:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Premiere_%27Spy_for_Hire%27_Syfy A smaller bit appears in the flashback scenes starting the second episode. * If you look closely, in the scene where Avasarala was in the line of fire of the transport explosion, the Old Toronto City Hall building is just off to the left-hand side. Based on the line of sight, it seems like this scene was filmed at Toronto's new City Hall. Old-City-Hall.jpg | Toronto's Old City Hall UN_bldg-07.png | Toronto's Old City Hall on the Left City_Hall,_Toronto,_Ontario.jpg | Toronto's New City Hall * Incidentally, the UN building as built in the twentieth century, and Toronto's New City Hall share the same architectural style, Modernism or the International Style. UNBldg.jpg |General Assembly Building features prominently close to the camera UNBldg-3.jpg |General Assembly Building on left, and the Secretariat building on right UN_General_Assembly_bldg_flags-1024x425.jpg|Row of Flags in front of General Assembly Building UNBldg-1.jpg |The Conference Building in front, and the Secretariat building in the back UNBldg-2.jpg |Southern face of The Dag Hammarskjöld Library UNBldg-4.jpg Media Images= UN_bldg-01.png UN_bldg-02.png UN_bldg-03.png UN_bldg-04.png UN_bldg-05.png UN_bldg-06.png UN_bldg-07.png UN_bldg-08.png UN_bldg-09.png UN_bldg-10.png S02E01-Avasarala Assassination Attempt 08.png UN_bldg-11.png UN_bldg-12.png S02E01-Avasarala Assassination Attempt 09 .png S02E01-Avasarala Assassination Attempt 10.png S02E01-Avasarala Assassination Attempt 11.png S02E01-Avasarala Assassination Attempt 12.png UN_bldg-13.png UN_bldg-15.png UN_bldg-14.png UN_bldg-16.png UN_bldg-17.png UN_bldg-18.png UN_bldg-19.png UN_bldg-20.png UN_bldg-21.png UN_bldg-22.png UN_bldg-23.png UN_bldg-24.png UN_bldg-25.png UN_bldg-26.png UN_bldg-27.png |-| Videos= ;Cast interviews File:The_Expanse_Season_2_Episodes_1_%26_2_Review_w_Cas_Anvar_AfterBuzz_TV|Feb 2, 2017 by AfterBuzz TV ;Other File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Episode_1_Sneak_Peek_Syfy FIle:THE_EXPANSE_Inside_Season_2_Premiere_Syfy File:THE_EXPANSE_Season_2_Premiere_%27Spy_for_Hire%27_Syfy References Cast credits on-screen File:S02E01-MidrollCredits 00.png|François Chau as Jules-Pierre Mao|link=Jules-Pierre Mao (TV) File:S02E01-MidrollCredits 01.png|Hugh Dillon as Lieutenant Sutton|link=Sutton File:S02E01-MidrollCredits 02.png|Byron Mann as Admiral Augusto Nguyễn|link=Augusto Nguyen (TV) File:S02E01-MidrollCredits 03.png|Nick E. Tarabay as Cotyar|link=Cotyar (TV) File:S02E01-MidrollCredits 04.png|Daniel Kash as Antony Dresden; Kevin Hanchard as Sematimba File:S02E01-MidrollCredits 05.png|Sarah Allen as Private Hillman; Mpho Koaho as Private Richard Travis; Dewshane Williams as Corporal Sa'id File:S02E01-ClosingCredits 00.png File:S02E01-ClosingCredits 01.png External links * Season 2 Episode 1 - Safe Category:Episodes Category:Season 2